#3: Seesaw, Knock at the Law
by SensitiveSoul
Summary: Can three witches take on the legal system as they try to fight for full custody of Serena? [FINISHED!!!]
1. Back again

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series Charmed. All characters belong to Spelling Productions with the exceptions of Serena and any others that I create along the way. 

****

SEQUEL TO_: **Protectors of the Innocent**_ & _Almost Home_

****

RATING: G

**__**

SEESAW, KNOCK AT THE LAW

Serena is seen sitting on the floor in a bedroom, as she colors a picture. The look on this seven-year-olds face is very solemn. It's been about three weeks since Social Services had taken her away from the Halliwells. It's been three weeks, since she's even spoken to them. 

Serena's roommate Sara is reading a book while she sits on her bed. The phone rings. Serena gets up and says, "I'll get it!" She walks over and picks up the phone. "Hello?" she says curiously.

On the other line, a woman's voice is heard. "Serena?"

A confused look comes across Serena's face. "Yeah…"

"Serena, sweetie, it's…it's Piper. How's it goin'?"

Serena sighs. "I dunno…ok, I guess." Serena pauses for a moment. Then she says, "Hey, this is the first time we talked since the police took me away. You never called."

Piper's eyes dart downward as she holds the phone against her ear. "I…I know. They wanted to give you a little bit of time to adjust, so they wouldn't let us call. So how is everything there? Are they treating you ok?"

"Yeah…I guess so…but…it's not the same…" Serena's voice trails off. "I miss you and I don't wanna be here!" Serena's voice begins to shake a little.

"I know…but we think it might help," said Piper. 

"But why can't I stay with YOU?" asked Serena insistently. 

Piper's heart breaks as she hears this little girl's voice pleading. "Honey…"

Serena interrupts and says, "Well if I try to be better, could they let me stay?"

Piper's eyes closed for a moment. "Honey you can't be so hard on yourself. This is not your fault." 

Serena's eyes widened a little. "Does that mean…I'm not…EVER coming back?" Her voice diminishes with each word.

"I don't know…" Piper pauses for a second. She then adds, "but I will always love you, this doesn't change that."

Serena looks extremely disappointed. "Well, when can you visit me?"

"Ummm…I'm not sure," said Piper.

"Find out SOON! Ok?"

Piper chuckles a little. "Ok. Listen sweetie, I have to go."

"NO! Please don't go!" Serena pleaded.

"Serena sweetie, I have to. I have to go to work. But I'll be in touch. I'll even have Phoebe or Prue call next time ok?"

Serena's mouth angles to the left a little bit. "Ok."

"Hang in there cutie-pie, ok…"

"I'll try…but it's not gonna be easy!" Serena said surely.

"Everything's gonna be ok…trust me!" Piper said with a half smile. 

"Ok…"

"Bye honey."

"Bye," Serena said sadly as she hung up the phone. Serena placed the receiver down. Sara looked up at her. 

"That one of the ladies you want to adopt you?" Sara asked.

"Uh huh," Serena replied. 

"Well, don't worry, they will" Sara said with a smile.

Serena looked up at her. "You think so?" Sara smiled and nodded. Serena reflected a smile back. It was her only hope to believe Sara. After all, Sara was there longer than she had been. She must know a thing or two about this process…right?

* * * * * * * *

(ONE YEAR LATER…)

The scene opens up at SB Social Services. Paige is at her desk swamped with paperwork. Her boss walks over to her. He is holding the hand of a little girl who is about 8 years old and is dressed in a green shirt with tan overalls. He stops at Paige's desk and clears his throat a little. Paige looks up at him.

"Paige, would you mind keeping an eye on her for a few minutes, I have to talk to the police who found her," her boss said. 

Paige looks over to the little girl and gives a half smile; then she looks back to her boss. "Um, sure…is everything ok?"

Her boss sighs. "Yeah, it's just about the millionth time she's been caught running away. DON'T let her outta your sight!" The little girl sits down cautiously on the chair next to Paige's desk; she looks at the ground and avoids eye contact with Paige.

Paige tilts her head a little, "Hey there." The girl hesitates then slowly looks up at Paige. "What's your name?"

The girl shrugs her shoulders as she says shaking her head, "It doesn't matter."

Paige has a caring look on her face. She leans a little off her chair and places her arms on top of the desk. "It matters to me…Come on…" Paige looks down for a minute then back at the little girl. "My name's Paige…"

The girl sighed a little, "Serena…"

Paige nods a little. "So I hear you've run away a lot," she says trying to make small talk. Serena shrugs her shoulders as she looks downwards. "Yeah, I know how it is getting transferred to different foster homes…"

Serena looks up at Paige with wide eyes. "You do?" she asks quietly.

Paige's mouth angles to the left a little bit. She nods. 

Serena blinks a few times. She twiddles her fingers a little, then says quietly, "Well, did you ever meet someone…like a family you really liked and wanted to live with forever and have them adopt you?"

Paige empathizes; her head lowers down a little. "That's why you keep running away?" Paige asks sweetly as she squints her eyes a little.

"Mmm hmmm" replies Serena. 

Paige glances at her boss who is still off in the distance talking to the police officers. Serena, still very solemn, twiddles her fingers more. Paige looks back at her and says, "Well, what were they like?"

Serena's head popped up as her face lit up. "Oh they were the nicest people ever! Three ladies, Piper was my favorite, she was like my real mom, and…and Leo, he was like my…" Serena hesitates. Paige's eyes squint in disbelief. She can't believe what is coming out of this little girl's mouth. Serena then finishes sadly, "my angel…" Her voice trails off. "But I'm not 'upposed to talk about it," she says sadly as she shakes her head a little.

Paige's boss returns. "K kiddo, you ready?"

Serena turns around quickly. "No!" she says insistently.

Paige's boss chuckles a little. "Cute isn't she?" Paige smiles awkwardly. He tosses a manila folder on to Paige's desk. "Here, add her to your files." Paige glances at it.

Serena gets up. She looks back at Paige and waves a little before leaving. Paige smiles and waves back. "Bye sweetheart." Serena looks up at Paige's boss and reluctantly goes with him. Paige then glances back to her desk and stares at Serena's folder for a moment. She glances around her office cautiously and then back at the file. She opens it. Inside are Serena's documents; her foster visits, documentation of when she was turned over to the state, medical files, and a small picture identifying who she is. Paige then flips through the pages. She then comes across Serena's placement about a year ago: 1329 Prescott Street; foster care with Piper, Phoebe and Prue Halliwell. Paige's mouth widens. She then sees in the distance, the little blond haired girl leaving the building. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Serena was transferred to yet another foster home. Her social worker, Mrs. Robinson had brought her to Mr. and Mrs. Singer, a high-class couple living in a pretty snooty town outside of San Francisco. Standing behind Serena with her hands placed upon her shoulders, Mrs. Robinson introduces Serena to the Singers. Serena has a scared look on her face and she clings to her stuffed kitten. Her head looks from left to right as she surveys her new temporary home. She's scared and shudders to think she has to live here.

Ronald Singer was a stout man, but strong and determined; a bit standoffish to anyone lower than he was. He also wasn't too fond of children, but in order for his public image to look good, he agreed to allow little Serena to stay with him. Louise was a pushover, but also very into business. She was impartial to kids, and didn't mind if Serena stayed, just as long as she kept to herself and didn't get into any trouble 

"You'll call me if there's any problems," Mrs. Robinson concluded to the Singers.

"Of course, but I don't think we'll have ANY problems here," replied Ronald Singer in a dignified and insistent manner. Serena looked up at him with a frown as her eyebrows rose. 

"Well it's my job to do what I can in order to make these transitions run smoothly. And it's just temporary foster care so you don't have to worry. So call me if you need anything." Mrs. Robinson places her hand on Serena's head. "Bye Serena." 

"Bye," Serena says instantly; it is like the whole world keeps turning against her. She clung to her stuffed cat. Mrs. Robinson leaves. Serena is left standing, innocent, insecure and alone.

A little while later Serena, Ronald and Louise Singer are seated at the dinner table. 

"So Serena, you're how old again? Six?" asked Louise trying to make small talk.

Serena looks at Louise seriously. "Seven!" she says firmly. "I'll be eight in 5 months. The Halliwells were going to plan a big party for me. But I'm stuck in this stupid place!"

"Now, now Serena, that isn't very nice" Louise scolded.

"Hey Serena, how would you like it if I told you that you can have EVERY Pokemon card ever made?" asked Ronald.

"I don't LIKE Pokemon, and what I REALLY want are they Halliwells," said Serena very surely as she snapped back at Ronald.

"Well look around you, there isn't anything more precious than what money can buy you. Isn't that right dear?"

"Right shnookims," said Louise with a smile as she scrunched her face up. Serena rolled her eyes. 

"Take this. A chestnut tinted authentic mahogany peppershaker - the feeling you get holding an expensive, rock hard wood in the palm of your hand is like nothing else in the whole world. Those book shelves over there came all the way from East India you know!"

Serena thought this guy was NUTS! She gave him a weird look. "I don't care. Louise, I WANT the Halliwells!" 

Louise chuckles awkwardly, "Serena, dear, it's MRS. SINGER, and would you PLEASE stop talking about these Halliwells. Look, you haven't even touched your food yet," said Louise trying to break the awkwardness.

"I'm not hungry," Serena said monotonously.

"Oh come, come now, Serena. I had cook prepare this meal special for you. They tell me how much you love frankfurters. He even made it with pasta and his special sauce."

"You mean hotdogs?" Serena questioned, as she looked at him not amused.

Ronald was beginning to get impatient. "Fine then…_hotdogs_."

"I love hotdogs. I just hate you, your house, your wooden junk and this yucky sauce ON the hotdogs!" said Serena as she picked up her fork and moved the food around her plate.

"Serena…that's not very nice, you don't want to hurt Mr. Singer's feelings now do you?" said Louise in a placating tone. 

"Yes, I do!" said Serena again very insistently.

Ronald takes his napkin off of his lap and wipes his mouth. He is fuming with impatience. "That's quite alright. I'm sure she's a SMART little girl and knows what's good for her. That she must accept the INEVITABLE." 

Serena's lips press together; she does not like this guy one bit! Then she says insistently, "I'm smart enough to know that I wanna live with the Halliwells!" 

"Ok that's ENOUGH!!!" yelled Ronald. Serena jumped and backed into her chair. Suddenly her tough act diminished and she became extremely terrified. Her eyebrows tilt with fear as her breathing increases. "You go to your room this INSTANT young lady!"

"I…I…"

Ronald glares at her. "Quiet all of a sudden? What's the matter, your stuffed cat got your tongue? Hahaha!!" Ronald laughed at his own ridiculous joke. 

"Ron…" Louise pleaded. "We never gave her a room."

"Well in that case, put her in the wine cellar! Hahaha!" Serena shuddered with fear. These were obviously NOT the people to act smart with. Her eyes start to welt as her chin quivers a little. Ronald who is lightening up on his joke then adds, "Eh, give her one of the guest rooms on the third floor. And remember kid - MY house, MY rules!"

Serena trembles with fear. Louise and Serena leave from the table.

* * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, the gang dawdles around. 

In the living room Phoebe and Cole are cuddling on the couch and Piper is cleaning up in the kitchen while Leo helps.

"So when ARE we going to start to consider having kids?" asked Leo.

Piper turns around in shock. She's speechless. "Wha…what? Honey, where did this come from all of a sudden?" Piper walks over to Leo. "I thought we agreed that once the Source was destroyed and once we at least get a hold on our lives then we'd definitely just settle down.

Leo goes over to Piper and puts his head on her shoulder. "I know…I just want to have a family with my wife, that's all!"

Piper smiles sweetly. She turns around and kisses him. "We WILL! Trust me…just not right this minute. I mean, I don't even know if I'm cut out for motherhood. I mean, I love children, but there's a lot that goes into raising a child. I don't know if I could cut it!" Explained Piper sincerely. 

Leo gave her a huge hug and then placed his hand on her head. "Honey, you are the kindest, most gentlest person in the whole wide world. You have a great heart and you are loving and you are SO the motherly type. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother! I mean remember Serena? She totally loves you!" 

Piper smiles for a minute as she reflects on the time spent with Serena. Her smile fades a little. "Oh my God! Serena!"

Leo looks confused. "Yeah…what about her?"

"Leo, do you realize how long it's been since I've gotten in touch with her? Ever since Prue's death things just sort of left my mind." Piper is running frantic. 

"Piper, Piper honey calm down," said Leo trying to appease the situation.

"I promised that little girl I wouldn't abandon her, and now look what I've done…God it must be about 6 months since I last talked to her…" Piper places her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "I can't believe I did this. God she must HATE me!"

Leo takes Piper's hands in his. "Sweetie, calm down, ok. Now I know for a FACT that she doesn't hate you." Piper sighs a little as her mouth angles downward to the left. She then looks into Leo's eyes. "How bout this. How about we go and visit her tomorrow, ok?" Piper's head nods. And they go into the living room where Phoebe and Cole are.

They actually catch Phoebe and Cole in a long intimate kiss. Piper walks in to catch a small glimpse of it and then immediately places her hands over her eyes and says, "Innocent bystanders coming through! Please put your tongues in their upright positions!" 

Phoebe and Cole stop kissing and giggle to themselves.

"Hey Phoebe, remember Serena?" asked Piper.

"Of course, who could forget that little sweetheart!" replied Phoebe.

"You know how long it's been since we've contacted her?" asked Piper.

"Oh my God, it's been like forever!" Phoebe said placing her hand over her mouth.

"I know! Feel up for a visit tomorrow?" asked Piper with a smile as she tilted her head a little.

Phoebe grew a grin. "Yeah that'd be great!"

"Who's Serena again?" asked Cole. The girls look at him. They sit in silence for a moment. All of a sudden the light bulb clicks. "Wait a minute…Serena…she was that little girl with the energy power right?" The girls nod. Cole then realizes something else. "That's the little girl I almost killed..." his voice trails off. "I don't think she'd wanna see me!" 

Phoebe places her hand on Cole's chest. "Oh sweetie, you're not that person anymore."

Cole's head shifts downward. "I know…even still I'll stay home. Ease her into the idea that I'm your boyfriend, if it's necessary."

All of a sudden, Paige comes in the house. "Hello family!" she says cheerfully. 

"Hey sweetie, how was work today?" asked Phoebe.

"Funny you should ask…" Paige says with a grin as she sits down with the rest of the gang. The others look confused.

* * * * * * * * 

Back at the Singer's, Serena is in her new bedroom. Very plain, not at all kid-like, and kind of dreary. Louise had told her that they all had to go to bed early because tomorrow is a business day and her and her Mr. Singer have to go to work real early. But there will be the maid to look after her until they get home. 

Serena had to get out of there. She had to make it to the Halliwells even if it killed her! She turned on the light next to the bed and searched for the stuffed kitty cat…one that the Halliwells bought her on one of their outings. It was supposed to be like Kit, their cat. Even the stuffed animal had a collar. She found the cloth collar around its neck and traced the numbers (written in kid-like letters with black marker) 1329 Prescott St. She whispered the address as she traced the figures with her fingers. She knew what she had to do!

* * * * * * * 

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Back at the Manor, all but Piper is present. Piper had to run out to buy some ingredients and herbs they were running out of.

A few towns over, Serena is seen running through the streets. She stops to rest at a corner and then sees a sign with a picture of a bus on it. The wheels in her mind start to turn. She nods to herself. In the distance a bus is heard; her head spins to its direction. But she can't talk to strangers, and she has no money to ride the bus. She runs to the bench anyway as it pulls up. The doors open and inside appears an old man, who looks like a grandpa. She looks up at him and tears start to form in her eyes as she steps up on the bus. 

"Why hello there young'n. What are you doing out here all alone this late at night? Isn't it past your bedtime?" he asks sweetly as she gets on the bus.

She starts to tell a sob story, as her voice starts to quiver:

"Please Mister, I'm lost and I really need to get back home, but e'cept I don't have money and I need to get to 1329 Prescott St. And you really have to help me…please mister? Please?"

The old man looks at her sweetly. "Now, now don't cry dear. You trust Ol' Henry. He'll bring you back home. Don't you worry about a thing!" he says as he closes the doors and starts to drive off.

After a little while driving, they pull up to the Halliwells. Serena, who has her head pressed against the window, gets incredibly excited. "This is it Henry!! This is it!!" He pulls over and stops the bus. She runs to him and gives him a great big hug. He chuckles.

"Ohhh…" says Henry in awe. "You better get home, your family is probably really worried about you!"

Serena grins and nods. "Thank you for all your help Henry! You deserve a GAZILLION rewards!"

"Aww don't mention it, Serena. You know, you remind me of my granddaughter. She's about your age, with the same kind of blond hair. Oh what am I talking for? Go…go home to your family!" Serena grins and gives him one last hug and then steps off the bus and runs to the door. The bus pulls away.

Serena rings the doorbell. She waits with a gigantic grin. Cole answers the door. Serena steps back a little. Cole looks down at her confused. "Can…I help you?"

Serena, a little nervous, asks quietly. "Umm, does Piper, Phoebe and Prue still live here?"

Cole still a little confused, says hesitantly, "Yes…umm, here come in." 

Serena steps inside. It was just like she remembered. A grin formed as she glanced around the house. "It looks the same!" she whispers to herself.

Cole, still a little confused, says, "I'll, I'll go get Phoebe…you wait right here." Cole then makes his way upstairs to get Phoebe.

Serena decides to make herself comfortable, walks into the living room, and hops on the couch. She can't wait to see everyone.

Piper's car pulls in the driveway.

Coming from the other room, Paige starts to say, "So who was at the…" she stops as she sees Serena on the couch. Serena's eyes squint a little in confusion. Paige recognizes her and says, "Hey sweetheart…what are you doing…"

"I know you!" Serena interrupts. Paige starts to walk over to her. "I'm Paige, remember, we met today --"

"Today at the…at the…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Serena screams and dashes for the front door. At the same time Phoebe is making her way downstairs. At the sound of Serena's screams, her face frowns and she hurries down the stairs. 

Serena dashes out the door and runs down the outside steps. Piper who is on her way up collides with Serena, and the bag she was carrying topples to the ground. "What the --?" Piper starts to say. "Where's the fire? Look you can't just bump into someone like that and not even --" Piper stops mid sentence as she catches a glimpse at the little girl terrified on the ground. Piper squints her eyes a little. Serena tries to scramble up resulting in a crab-like walk on the lawn. "Serena?" Piper says slowly. Serena takes a few very quick breaths and then gets up and tries to dart off.

"Hey! Woah, waoh, woah!" Piper runs after her, catching up and stopping Serena. Piper bends down to Serena's level and is face to face with her. A tear slides down Serena's cheek. Piper wipes the tear away, "It's ok…Serena, it's ok." And within seconds, Serena's arms were wrapped around Piper's neck. Piper returns the hug as she closes her eyes for a while thanking that Serena is still alive and all right. Piper's eyes open and reveal a glassy film over them. 

"Come on, let's get you inside where it's nice and warm! OK?"

Serena giggles a little and wipes away her tears. "Ok!"

Piper gets up and grabs Serena's hand and they walk to the house. "And then we can talk about how in the world you got here…"

They enter the house and close the front door. 

"PHOEBE!!!!!" Serena practically jumps into Phoebe's arms. "Woah! Some strength you got there kiddo!" 

Serena finishes hugging and then says as she giggles, "I know!"

Piper tucks some of her hair behind her ear and then walks over to Serena. "Serena, HOW did you get here?"

Serena looks at Piper sincerely and says, "I ran away…so where's Prue?" 

Piper looks at Phoebe. "Serena, sweetie, we need to talk." Piper places her hand out and Serena grabs a hold of it. They all walk over to the couch. Paige comes in with a glass of water for Serena. 

"Here Serena, I brought you a glass of water," Paige said as she hands her the glass. Serena takes it cautiously.

"How come YOU'RE here?" Serena asked a little cautiously.

Piper jumps in before there can be an answer, "More importantly, Serena, how come you are here. Don't get me wrong, it is wonderful to see you. But…honey, HOW did you get here?"

"I took the bus!" Serena said innocently.

"The bus…" Piper said slowly as she squinted her eyes.

"Yes. I went on and the driver was a grandpa named Henry. I told him I had to get home to 1329 Prescott St."

"Serena, how did you get our address?" asked Phoebe.

Serena bit her lower lip. "I…uh…" Serena sighed. "I copied it off of Mr. Jessel's desk at the orphanage when he wasn't looking. And look, I put it on Kit!" Serena shows them the cloth license on the stuffed cat.

Piper sighs a little; she looks at Phoebe. Serena senses some disappointment. "I thought you'd be happy to see me…." she says as her voice trails off.

Piper tilts her head a little and says with a sigh, "Honey…we _are_ happy to see you. But you can't run away like this. Something could have happened to you! You could have been hit by a car, or kidnapped for all we knew by the bus driver!"

Serena stared in shock. This was not the welcome party she imagined. "But I…I just wanted to…" Serena tried to explain.

Piper noticed that Serena was getting upset. So she tried to calm her down a little. "Look, I understand that we haven't seen you in a while and that you want to live with us, but honey, you can't keep running away like this. It's too dangerous out there. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

Serena sighed and nodded a little. "I know. And I did a lot of bad things…I talked to strangers, crossed the street by myself, went out after dark…"

"And you know better than that!" said Piper in a motherly tone. She then sighed a little.

"I'm sorry…" Serena said softly as she lowered her head.

Piper places her arm around Serena's back and rubs her shoulder. "It's ok…the important thing is that you're all right. But you have to promise me to never do this again!"

Serena presses her lips together a little and nods. "Ok, I promise."

Phoebe then adds, "And honey, you do understand that you ran away and they're probably going to make you go back."

"NO!! I'm not EVER going back. They're MEAN and NASTY and they HATE kids. Mr. Singer -- all he cares about is money. And the other foster homes weren't nice either. They don't love me like you do. I wanna stay with here…" Serena clutches the stuffed kitty cat.

Paige motions Piper over. Phoebe sits near Serena and gives her a hug. She then starts to talk about the cat asking her if she's been a good kitty the whole time they were gone. Cole watches and smiles. 

Off in the corner Paige and Piper talk. Quietly, Paige says, "Piper, I've seen this before. Maybe we can get temporary custody…"

"We HAD temporary custody 6 months ago when she was released from the hospital and they took her away…"

"Maybe…maybe I can pull some strings," said Paige.

"Ever since they took Serena, I…I did a little research on adoption. And before Prue died, I committed myself to finding a way she could stay. But now…I just don't know if it's safe for her to be here. I DON'T want to put her in danger…I mean look what happened to Prue and she's an adult…I can't put a child in that kind of danger."

"Yeah, but Piper, aren't you and Leo gonna have kids one day? So, doesn't that mean that EVENTUALLY a child will have to enter the world you live in? And this little girl is COMPLETELY attached to you. I've been in this business for a while, Piper, and I can tell you, that it's very rare that a child latches on to a particular family. They're normally reluctant at first; they feel like a ping-pong ball being bounced from home to home, wondering if these people will want to adopt them or not. It's very tough…trust me, I should know. And Piper, I see the look in your eyes. Gosh, she hasn't been here more than 10 minutes and I can tell that you guys are made for each other. All we gotta do is pull some legal strings and get a court date…"

Piper sighs, "It's just, there's SO much we'd have to go through in the legal system. Courts, judges, hearings, a trial. And just for the slight POSSIBILITY that we could gain full custody. And since my research isn't complete, I don't know if it will work or if it's in Serena's best interest to drag her all through this. I don't even know if we're perfect parent material," Piper explained sincerely. 

"One motto of ours is that 'Children do not need "perfect" parents -- they need one or more caring and committed individuals willing to meet their needs and to incorporate them into a nurturing family environment.' YOU can do that for Serena. If she's going to keep running away, maybe we can show the court that you ARE the right family for her."

Piper smiles modestly. Paige then adds, "It could work. I've seen many cases involving non-traditional families. But since Serena is supposed to be in the foster care of the Singers, right now, if we hold her, it's kidnapping."

Piper shakes her head a little. "But what if she just ran away and we found her and we bring her back to Social Services in the morning and explain the whole matter. Then maybe we could negotiate some temporary care until we get all of the legalities worked out."

Paige shrugs. "It's worth a shot!" Piper presses her lips together and nods a little. They both walk back to Phoebe and Cole. 

"Hey you!" Piper says to Serena. 

Serena looks up with her big blue eyes. "Is she taking me back?" Serena asks, referring to Paige.

Piper lowers her head a little. "No, not tonight, but tomorrow we have to go and explain what --"

"Nooo, Piper they're not gonna let me stay with you. Phoebe, tell her!" Phoebe shrugs and makes a face at Piper.

"Serena, listen to me," Piper says as she gently grabs Serena chin. "We are going to work this out, I promise you that. It's not going to be like before. Trust me…k?" Serena nods. "Good," Piper says with a half smile.

"So where's Prue? Shouldn't she be home by now?" Serena asked innocently. Piper looks at Phoebe, who reluctantly shakes her head a little in uncertainty on if they should tell her. Piper then looks back at Serena who is glancing at both of them. "Serena, umm…here scoot over." Serena moves over on the couch so Piper can sit down.

Serena's eyes squint a little. "What's wrong?"

Piper takes a breath. "Sweetie…this is going to be hard for me to explain…" Piper sighs a little. "Prue…Prue's NOT coming home…"

Serena a little confused asks, "How come? Is she on vacation?"

Piper's eyes become a little glassy. "No…umm, Serena, Prue…[she wipes her eyes]

Phoebe tries to help Piper out, "Prue is an angel now, sweetie…she's gone to live with the angels."

Serena's eyebrows slant as her mouth opens. She glances at Piper who forces a smile through her tears. "You mean…Prue is with my mommy and daddy…she…died?"

Piper nods through her tears. She wipes her cheeks. "Yeah…yeah sweetie," Piper says sweetly as she places her hand on Serena's head.

Serena shakes her head. "But…but she can't be dead…we're supposed to be the 4 mousekateers! We're all supposed to be a family!" Serena starts to cry and then wraps her arms around Piper. 

They hug for a while then Piper regains composure, rubs Serena's back and then lets go. "Uh, Serena, there is something else you have to know. See this nice lady here…the one you met at the clinic. This is Paige…our sister." 

Serena's eyes widen. "You're their sister?!?" Paige nods. Serena wipes her eyes and then asks, "How come I never met you before?"

"Well, see I was looking for my family just like you, and we just sorta…found each other…like Magic!" Serena gives a half smile. 

"Are you gonna tell on me?" Serena asked quietly.

They all exchange glances. Piper then tilts her head towards Serena and says, "Serena, sweetie, we're going to be going through a lot of…BIG people stuff in order for the police and the lawyers to allow you to stay here. It's…it's more complicated than you just finding our house and wanting to spend the night."

"What do you mean?" Serena asks for she is utterly confused.

"That means we HAVE to let them know you are here, but don't panic, we won't go there until tomorrow, you can spend the night."

"YES!" Serena says excitedly. 

"But you do understand we have to go to the clinic tomorrow…" added Phoebe.

"But then what?" asked Serena innocently as she tilted her head.

Everyone glances at Piper. "Then, we talk to the people who are in charge and we try make it legal for you to live with us." Serena smiles and gets excited.

"But you have to understand something. This is going to take a lot of work. That means there might be a lot of things that you may not understand; we are going to have to talk to judges, get background checks, possibly go to court, see a lawyer -- a lot of adult stuff. Now you have to let us know if you are prepared to go though all of this. It's not going to be easy and it may take a while."

"I don't care. Do whatever you have to to let you be my mommy!" Serena said insistently.

"MOMMIES -- emphasize the plural!" added Phoebe as she giggled afterward.

Serena giggles as she crawls to the opposite side of the couch to Phoebe and gives her a great big hug. Paige and Piper smile at each other. But they realize they have a tough battle a head of them.


	2. Social Services

The next day Piper, Phoebe, and Paige take Serena back to South Bay Social Services. During the car ride, Serena throws out a lot of questions as her nervousness increases.

"But what happens if it doesn't work?" Serena asks as she sits in the back seat with Paige.

"Serena, I told you, just relax ok; let us deal with the social workers. And Paige has connections. Just relax! It'll be ok," insisted Piper as she drove.

"But what if they make me go back to the Singers? What if they're really really mad 'cause I ran away? What if --"

"OHH Serena! Look at that swarm of birds flying in the sky! There's so many of them!! They must be flying south for the winter," exclaimed Paige, trying to divert the girl's attention.

Serena glances at the window. A smile grows on her face. "Hey, yeah! Look they're in the shape of a V!" Serena paused for a moment and then looked back at Paige. "How come they do that?"

Paige makes a cute face. "I think so they can stick together so they don't get lost on the way." Phoebe looks back at Paige who shrugs her shoulders and makes a face.

"Kinda like how we're gonna stick together…right?" Serena sneakily added.

Piper smiles as she turns into the parking lot of South Bay Social Services. "We sure will try!" She parks the car and they all take off their seatbelts. They all get out of the car except Serena. 

Paige is about to close the door on her side when she sees Serena just sitting in the car. "Serena, aren't you coming?" Serena looks terrified and shakes her head rapidly. In a soft gentle voice Paige leans in the car a little and says, "I have some candy and stickers in my desk if you want some…" Serena quickly shakes her head again.

Piper walks over to the other side of the car where Serena is seated. "Honey you can't stay in the car forever."

"I don't wanna go in there. I'm scared," Serena pleaded in a soft voice.

"But you're with us now. Come on," Piper puts out her hand, "we'll be with you every step of the way."

Serena grabs Piper's hand as she gets out of the jeep and walks closely alongside Piper. Paige leads the way inside and they find her boss.

"You do realize that you are 10 minutes late!" Paige's boss scolds.

"Yeah, but with good reason. Look who we found." Piper, Serena and Phoebe walk into view.

Paige's boss angles his head towards Serena. "Serena! Long time no see."

Serena, hand in hand with Piper, motions backwards in an attempt to hide behind Piper's side. Piper noticing the tugging motion on her arm looks back at Serena who avoids eye contact and just stares at the ground. Piper looks back at Paige's boss. "She's just a little scared," she says in a quiet voice. Serena has let go of Piper's hand but latches a grip to Piper's sweater.

"Wait a minute…I remember you. Halliwell right?"

Piper does a giggle sigh; "Yes, yes that would be us."

"I can't tell you how often your name has come up," he says as he glances over towards Serena who is still hiding.

In a soft whisper, Piper says, "Oh, we can imagine." Piper smiles. "Can we talk somewhere, like your office or something?"

"Uh yeah sure; here step this way. Jim! Here, watch over this little one for a few. We'll be in my office if you need us."

Jim, a coworker, makes his way over and holds out his hand for Serena. Serena looks back at Piper and the others.

"It's ok, we'll be right inside," reassures Piper. Serena reluctantly goes with Jim and sits down.

The girls make their way inside Paige's boss' office. "Please, have a seat," he gestures. "I want to thank you for bringing Serena back. That little runaway has given us more gray hairs…" he chuckles.

Piper decides to get down to business. "Umm, see that's actually one of the things we wanted to talk to you about. Considering she HAS run away so many times, and that she continually talks about us and made it all the way to our house, I mean…what I'm trying to say is…we'd like it if she doesn't have to run anymore."

In a swoop of his head he says, "And so do we…that's part of the reason we're here."

"Us too…" Piper adds. Paige's boss tilts his head a little. Piper then adds, "We'd like to adopt Serena…"

"You do understand what you're asking Miss Halliwell?"

Piper nods her head as she says, "I do understand. And what I understand is that there is a little girl outside who is in desperate need of a family. And…we can BE that family. We love her..." 

Paige's boss ponders for a moment. "You do realize that the courts may have to get involved --"

Paige interrupts, "Sir, if I may. If she's going to keep running away, maybe we can show the court that we ARE the right family for her!"

Paige's boss nods. "And you're all sure you want to go through with this." 

"Absolutely!" Phoebe says with a smile. Everyone else agrees.

Paige's boss's face lights up. "Alright then, I'll set up a hearing. And I'll give you the date as soon as I can."

The girls are ecstatic! Paige adds, "Uh, sir, about Serena's temporary custody…?"

"Ah, yes. Well circumstances being what they are…" He pauses for a moment. "I'm afraid we have to place her back in the orphanage until we get the legalities straightened out."

The girls look aghast. Phoebe then jumps in and says, "You can't keep bouncing her from place to place, it's not fair to her. And besides, what if she decides to run --"

"She won't run away; and if we explain to her that you're trying to get custody of her, more than likely she'll say put." He sighs. "Look, the courts don't want the child gaining any coaching from the potential parents --"

Piper frowns. "I can assure you we wouldn't do --"

He cuts her off and says, "I know and I trust that you wouldn't. Knowing that Paige supports this adoption request ranks very high in my book. She's one of our best workers. But the courts…they're a different story. It's probably in the child's best interest to NOT be with you during this whole process."

"But we can still see her right?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure, we can arrange temporary visitation…but I'm not sure if they will require supervision or not. Why don't you go outside and break it to her and I'll get on the phone and let you know when the next available hearing is."

The girls agree and walk outside. Serena catches sight of them and runs over to them looking excited. "So, did he let me stay with you?"

The three girls look at each other. Paige motions to them, "Why don't we go into this room over here for a moment." They all enter the small room which contains a long table and a few chairs. 

"So when do we get to go?" asked Serena with a smile on her face. 

The girls exchange glances. They don't know how they will be able to break it to her. Piper decides to try to explain. She takes Serena by the hand and goes and sits on one of the chairs next to the wall. She situates Serena so that they are face to face, still holding her hands. Piper smiles before she starts to talk. "Well kiddo, I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news."

Serena starts to look upset. She looks down for a moment. "What's the bad news?" she asks very quietly.

Piper takes in a deep breath before she starts. "Well, they want you to go back to the orphanage for a little while, just until we get all this court stuff worked out."

Serena looks like she is about to cry. "But I don't wanna go back there. I wanna stay with you!" She looks at Piper directly in the eyes. Then she glances at Phoebe and then at Paige. "How come you couldn't make him understand?"

"Well, sweetie, we DID make him understand. See we are going to try to adopt you and he is going to try to help us!" said Phoebe as she bent down to Serena's level.

"He is?" Serena asked quietly.

"Yep. But in order for the courts and the judge to make sure that it's ok, they have to check up on some stuff and they want you to be in the orphanage where you won't have to be bothered by all this grownup stuff," replied Phoebe.

"But trust me, everything is going to be ok," added Piper. "But you have to be willing to help us out here. You can't run away anymore and you just have to pretend like you're on a vacation. And you'll be back home with us before you can say…lickity splickity!" said Piper as she touched Serena's cute little nose. Serena smiled a little. "So do you think you can do this for us?" 

Serena took a deep breath. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Ok."

"And don't forget to thank Paige for all of her help with her boss!" said Piper trying to warm Serena up to her.

Serena looked over at Paige who was sitting next to Piper. "Thank you Paige," she said shyly.

Paige smiled at her. "You're very welcome."

Paige's boss pops his head in the room and knocks on the side of the open door. "Girls?" They motion for him to come in. "It's all settled. Took a little pushing and shoving, but your hearing is tomorrow afternoon at 1:30."

"Thanks" they all replied.

"What's a herring?" asked Serena with a confused look.

They all smiled and giggled slightly. "Herring is a type of fish, honey. A HEARING, is like a meeting with the judge to where he decides if you need to go to court or not," answered Phoebe.

"Oh," responded Serena.

"So Serena, all ready? ((to the girls)) I'm assuming you let her know…" The girls nod. "Ok then. Serena lets get you to the orphanage." 

Serena looks at the girls. They tell her it will be ok and give her a hug goodbye. She takes the hand of Paige's boss but then stops. "Wait!" She looks back then up at him. "Can…can Paige take me?" Paige's eyes widen. She thought Serena didn't like her, especially considering that Prue was gone.

Paige's boss then says, "I'm sure Miss Matthews has a lot of work to get --"

"I'd be happy to take her if you'd like…" Paige adds.

Serena looks up at him. "Please?" she asks quietly. 

"Ok then. You know where to go right?"

"Yes sir." Paige responds as she gets up. Serena walks over to her and takes her hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you ladies. Have a good day," he then makes his way back to his office.

Paige grabs her coat. "All ready sweetheart?" Serena nods quietly. "Ok," Paige says drawing out the syllables. Serena looks back at Phoebe and Piper and gives a small wave. She then looks up at Paige and says, "Do you still have stickers in your drawer?"

Paige laughs a little. "You know what, I think I do. Would you like one?" Serena nods and Paige giggles. They then make their way out of the room and Paige glances back at the other two and makes a cute surprised face right before they leave.


	3. The Hearing

The scene opens up in a small courtroom, occupied by the judge, the Halliwells, Cole and the DA representing South Bay Social Services (Leo had a charge he had to look after.) Cole has been appointed the girl's lawyer; the girls are all seated to the left of the judge while the DA is seated to the right. 

"Well, well, former District Attorney Turner, it's good to see you in a courtroom again!" starts the judge as he shifts in his seat. 

Cole smiles nervously, "Thank you, Your Honor."

Judge Barker then begins. "As you all know, we are here today to discuss the future welfare of a seven year old child. My records show that she was most recently held in the custody of Ronald and Louise Singer…That is, until she ran away to your clients, Mr. Turner. Is it true, that the Halliwells have had previous custody before?"

"Yes, yes that is correct Your Honor. About six months ago the child was found hiding out in Ms Piper Halliwell Wyatt's club, known as P3. They brought the child to their home and contacted the Police the next day."

"And while she resided with the Halliwells, the child took ill. Is that correct?" asked Judge Barker as he shuffled a few papers.

"Yes," replied Cole. "She went into a comma; the doctors reported it was probably due to her living on the streets in the cold with little nourishment."

Judge Barker shifts towards the DA on the other side. "Now, Mr. Clark is it true that South Bay Social Services granted temporary custody to the Halliwells once the child awoke from the comma?"

District Attorney Clark nods his head, "Yes that is correct Your Honor. But the court must remember it was _temporary_ custody until the child fully recovered. Child Services did not want to endanger her even more by altering the stability of the child's whereabouts. But since the time period of the Halliwell's temporary custody, the child was returned to St. Matthew's Orphanage and then went into foster care with numerous couples, the last being the couple you mentioned, Mr. Ronald and Louise Singer. The child then ran away, got on a BUS," he glances over at the Halliwells but the continues, "and had the driver drop her off at the Halliwells residence in San Francisco."

"And the Halliwells have since then requested to gain _full_ custody of the child, is this correct?"

Cole stands up again. "Yes that is correct Your Honor. The child and my clients have bonded tremendously within the short time they were together. And for the record, it has been documented that the child has run away from 15 different foster homes within the six months time after being separated from the Halliwells," Cole then looks over at the DA. "Your Honor, it is clear that this child wants to live with my clients. They will be able to provide her with a loving and safe home."

"Uh, Your Honor. Let it show for the record that the Halliwells recently had a murder in their home. And numerous times they have been involved in police cases." 

"Objection that is confidential police information," Cole yelled as he stood up. The girls looked at each other worriedly. They hoped that this wouldn't ruin their chances of adopting Serena. 

"Mr. Turner, may I remind you that we are at a hearing, not a trial," said Judge Barker sternly.

"I'm sorry Your Honor," replied Cole as he put his hands up.

The DA then jumps in. "Sir, we only want to thoroughly review the environment and lifestyle of the Halliwells to make sure that we are placing the child in a safe environment. They look like nice people, but we are talking about a seven-year-old child. We have to take the necessary precautions."

Judge Barker purses his lips together and folds his hands. "Very well. We'll hold a trial starting Monday at noon. Both parties be prepared to state your cases and cross examinations!" And with that, Judge Barker knocked his mallet and the courtroom emptied.


	4. The Trial: Darryl takes the stand

******

It's the day of the trial. The courtroom is filled. Judge Barker enters.

"Court number 227, Halliwells vs. the State of California," says the bailiff as he hands the file to the judge. "Please be seated," he concludes to the crowd. The shot zooms to the girls who sit nervously as they prepare themselves for the trial.

"Mr. Clark, Mr. Turner, have you your witnesses?" asks Judge Barker as he settles in his chair.

"Yes Your Honor," they both reply.

"Very well, you may proceed," answers the judge.

"We call Inspector Darryl Morris to the stand," begins Cole.

The bailiff walks over to Darryl as he takes a seat in the witness chair. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes," replies Darryl as he nods his head. He adjusts himself in the chair.

"Inspector Morris, is it true that you have been acquainted with the Halliwells?" asks Cole as he walks towards him.

"Yes, that is correct. I've known the girls for about four years now."

"And you have been acquainted with the child in question?" Cole asks.

"Yes, the girls contacted me immediately when they took Serena in from the streets."

"So you have seen the child in the care of the Halliwells."

"Yes."

"Inspector Morris, could you please describe the…the demeanor of the child during the time you witnessed her foster care with the defendants."

Morris adjusts himself in his seat as he starts to motion with his hands. "You know, she took to them pretty well. From what I could gather, she felt protected and loved."

"Now, when young Serena came home from the hospital she was left in the temporary foster care of the Halliwells. But it was temporary; therefore, Child Services had to take her back. Were you present during this?"

"I never took part in anything, but yes I was there. They normally appoint an officer just in case there are any problems. However, since I have become acquainted with the child, we felt it might be better if I was there as opposed to any other police force."

"Could you describe her demeanor then?" Cole squints his eyes a little.

Darryl takes a deep breath before he starts. Pausing between each thought he begins to describe that day when Serena was taken from the girls. "Very solemn. There were tears - from both parties. She didn't want to leave - protested actually. When Child Services came to pick her up, she hid in the attic until the girls calmed her down a little and brought her down."

"And you obviously have heard of the most recent escape action. Tell me, Inspector Morris, did the police receive a call about Serena running away before?"

Darryl chuckles a little. "**_A_** call? We had tons of calls from the foster parents. We documented 15 attempts of Serena running away."

"Fifteen? Wow!" says Cole surprisingly. "Now, were you present in the return of the child after all of these runaway attempts?"

"Most of them, yes. Normally if an officer found her roaming the streets, they brought her to the station and then we contacted Social Services."

Cole shaking his head a little begins to ask, "Now, did you converse with her once she was brought to the station?"

"Numerous times," replied Darryl as he nodded. "I asked her, after the 5th time she had run away why she continues to do so. She would tell me she needed to get to the girls, that they were supposed to be a family and she had to make it to their house."

"And what did you say to this?"

Darryl sighed. "Well, I tried to explain to her that it wasn't that simple and that it was dangerous for her to keep running away, that her foster parents are worried sick and miss her. And basically I tried to reason with her…as best you can with a seven year old."

"And did she respond to any of this?"

Darryl shook his head. "No. Her favorite and most frequent phrase was, "I don't care, I want to live with the Halliwells!"

Cole purses his lips together as he raises his eyebrows. "No further questions Your Honor."

Clark gets up as he proceeds to his cross-examination. "Inspector Morris, is it true that the Halliwells recently had a murder in their home?"

Darryl's eyes widen. He sighs and clears his throat a little. "Well --"

"Their sister, WAS murdered in their home isn't that correct Inspector Morris?"

"OBJECTION!" Cole yells as he stands up. "Irrelevant information. This case is about Serena, NOT about their deceased sister OR how she died!"

The girls stare in shock. They didn't realize this was the type of information which would be used against them. They stare in shock and anger. How dare he bring Prue into this!

"Your Honor, we are just trying to show the court what kind of life we may be bringing this little girl into. We want to see how safe this environment and these people are."

"Are you implying that the GIRLS had anything to do with Prue's murder?" yelled Cole.

Clark glared at Cole. "All I'm saying is that TWO murders occurred in their home. Two murders in which the assailant has not been found. Who knows that the girls are not involved? Even if they aren't, have we looked into their past? Maybe the attacker will come again…this time, for Serena." Clark pauses, then begins again. "I'm just trying to show the court what kind of lifestyle these girls lead." Clark pauses again. "We ARE talking about the welfare of a child…"

The judge thinks for a moment. "Over-ruled. I'll allow it! But Mr. Clark, please stick to the subject. I don't want this to turn into a wild goose chase. Inspector Morris, you may answer the question."

Darryl looks back at Clark then reluctantly says, "Yes, their…their sister was murdered in their home."

"And another murder occurred there as well?"

Darryl, unable to lie, says, "Yes…."

Clark rests his butt on the table for a moment. He folds his hands. "Now, tell me Inspector Morris. Has this case been concluded? Was the murderer found?"

Darryl readjusts himself in his seat. "No," he says slowly. Clark turns his back and heads back for his seat. Darryl then quickly adds, "But that has nothing to do with the fact that the Halliwells will make an excellent family for Serena!"

Clark turns around and then adds, "So you mean to tell me, you feel safe placing a child in the home where two murders occurred? Tell me, would YOU feel safe living in a home knowing that a murderer could attack again? This time, getting YOU?"

"OBJECTION!! THE PROSECUTER IS DIGRESSING!" yells Cole.

"WOULD you or would you NOT feel safe in a home that has previously had TWO murders?" yells Clark ignoring Cole's comment.

"It's NOT about me, and murders happen all the time to people who don't do anything! Innocent victims --" Darryl yelled back but was then cut off.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION INSPECTOR MORRIS!" yelled Clark.

"ORDER!!" yelled the judge as he knocked his mallet.

"IT'S TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT THINGS!!!" yelled back Darryl.

"ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!!" yelled the judge as he knocked his mallet repeatedly.

The girls stare in shock. Could the "mysterious" death of Prue destroy their chances at adopting Serena? How do you explain to the judicial system that an evil demon killed their sister? How do you explain to the judicial system that they have protected their entire state and even the fate of the WORLD and that they would NEVER hurt anyone, let alone a seven-year-old child? How will ever they turn this case around to their favor?? How can they make the judge understand that, despite the evidence, they live a safe enough life…or do they??


	5. The Trial: Paige takes the stand

The judge decided to take a 10-minute recess to calm everyone down. The girls, Cole and Darryl are outside the courtroom talking.

"I…I'm sorry girls, I didn't -"

"Oh Darryl, you have nothing to apologize for," said Phoebe as she placed her hand on his arm. "You did all you could."

Piper stands with her arms folded as she tries to go over things in her head. "How could he bring Prue up?" she says as she shakes her head.

Paige walks over to Piper and puts her arms around her. "Honey, we're gonna show them, it'll be fine don't worry," said Paige trying to think positively.

"Yeah?" replies Piper sarcastically. "Well if Clark keeps this up, it _won't_ be fine. For one, _I_ won't be fine. And for another, Serena is as good as gone!"

"Piper don't say that!" replied Phoebe immediately.

"Why not? It's true! How can we expect to live like normal people if," she pauses for a second, then lowers her head and starts to whisper, "if our magical life keeps biting us in the ass? I mean we can't just tell them that an evil demon broke into our house and killed Prue." The other two look back at each other with concerned looks. "They're trying to make us look like murderous people."

"Piper," Cole jumps in, "You have to calm down. Trust me, this isn't over!" Piper shakes her head and looks at the ground. Cole begins again. "I'm planning on putting all of you on the stand. We will convince them, don't worry!"

"We can't give up yet," insisted Phoebe.

"And Mr. Cowan agreed he'd testify if necessary," said Paige sweetly.

Piper still doesn't totally believe them, but lets in a little bit of hope.

Cole looks at his watch. "We better get back; the recess is almost over." The girls turn and they enter the courtroom once again.

Once they take their seats, the judge enters and Cole puts Paige on the stand.

"Ms. Matthews could you please tell the court your occupation?" begins Cole as he stands up.

"I work at South Bay Social Services" replies Paige.

"Now, you've met Serena haven't you?"

Paige nods. "Yes, actually I met her when she was yet again returned to us about 3 days ago. I became familiar with her case and also have witnessed her and the Halliwells interaction."

As Cole folds his arms within each other he asks, "In your professional opinion, do you think the Halliwells will make a good family for Serena?"

Instantly, Paige replies, "Absolutely! The way she responds to the girls is…it's amazing actually. For a child who has been placed in and out of foster homes, she seems quite content with them. It's…it's really indescribable how much the girls and Serena love each other. To be honest, it's not everyday the kids click with a certain family in such a short amount of time. They're normally reluctant, especially considering the psychology of it all. Children are very fragile…especially at Serena's age."

"So you would place Serena in the permanent care with the Halliwells?"

With a smile, Paige says, "Indefinitely!"

"No further questions," responds Cole with a smile.

Clark gets up and begins his cross-examination. "Ms. Matthews, tell me, you are related to the defendants?"

"Yes, I'm their sister."

"And family would do anything for each other, right?"

"Yes, of course," replied Paige. 

"Therefore, you, as their sister, would take the stand and…and play up their defense wouldn't you? Being in the occupational position that you are in -"

"Objection, badgering the witness with implication!" Cole said as he took his pen and dropped it on the table.

"Sustained. Mr. Clark, please…stick to the facts!" scolded Judge Barker.

"I apologize Your Honor." Clark said as he put his hands up in surrender. He takes a breath. "Ms. Matthews, are you a social worker?"

"No…well not yet anyway," said Paige sadly.

"Therefore, you have no official business working with Serena's case file. You have no proof that you've even SEEN Serena with any of the foster families. You stated earlier that you met Serena a mere 3 days ago. So how on earth could your opinion hold as great a force?"

"Objection!" Cole said impatiently. "That is a question for the court to decide. Her testimony is not fair game for Mr. Clark to make judgements on!"

"Sustained," replied the judge.

"Your Honor, if I may?" asked Paige cautiously as she turned toward him. The judge bows his head in agreement. Paige begins again. "Look, I may not be an official Social Worker, but I do know this. The look in that little girl's eyes when she was with them…you don't need to be a Social Worker to SEE love. Believe me, I've been in this business for a decent amount of time. Just look at Serena when she's with them…they just…fit. 

Clark and Paige share eye contact for a few moments. Phoebe smiles at Paige's words and glances at Piper. Her mouth angles to the left as she reflects a smile back. Clark, stumped on what to say next replies, "No more questions Your Honor," and goes back to his seat. 

Paige steps down with the judge's consent and makes her way back to the girls with a smile. Her testimony should surely help their case. But the best was yet to come!


	6. The Trial: Piper and Phoebe take the sta...

Piper, nervous in the witness chair, pushes her hair away from her face as she awaits her testimony to the court. 

"Miss Halliwell, could you please tell the court why you want to adopt Serena?" Cole folds his hands together as he awaits an answer.

Piper clears her throat a little and chuckles to her self as she says, "Why does _anyone_ want to adopt a child? To give them a loving home, security, comfort…a family."

"True…but…why Serena?"

Piper pauses a minute. "When we met Serena, she was running…" Piper shakes her head in quick motions as she says, "from something…she was scared, unable to trust anyone. And…when we opened our home for her…she…she opened something for us in return…our hearts." Piper takes a breath. "You know when women talk about how the first time you hold your baby, it's when you realize how _much_ love you can have for someone? Well…when Serena was in the coma, it was like something in me, in all of us, died. And when she opened her eyes, I was there. I saw them open up for the first time as she called out my name. And, that's something I didn't want to…COULDN'T let go. I know it's sounds absurd, but in that short time, we became a family. And you _can't_ let that kind of love slip away…it's too precious." Piper takes another breath as she sighs a little. "You ask, 'why Serena?'" Piper pauses and shrugs her shoulders a little. "Why not?"

The courtroom is silent.

"No more questions, your Honor." Cole takes his seat.

Judge Barker looks at Clark, who has not moved from his seat. "Mr. Clark…?"

Clark stands up as he readjusts his tie. "No questions at this time Your Honor."

Judge Barker nods his head. "Very well. Miss Halliwell you may step down."

(Scene cross fades to Phoebe at the witness stand.)

"So tell me Miss Halliwell -- _why_ do you think you would make the best home for Serena?" Cole walks towards Phoebe seated in the witness chair.

Phoebe smiles, "Oh that's easy. We absolutely adore her and love her very deeply. Financially we are stable, we have a large enough house in a wonderful neighborhood…we all love children…and we love having her around and would like to keep it that way."

"But, surely _other_ foster family's liked having Serena around; what makes you and your sisters the ones who should adopt her?"

"It's…it's hard to explain…I mean, how do you explain a feeling? It all boils down to love. That little kid has opened up so much to us, it's indescribable. She's a true sweetheart and deserves the best the world can offer, and that includes the best family. What's the sense in letting another family adopt her if she's just going to keep running away and isn't happy? People are always talking about do what's in the best interest of the child. Well, I can tell you that Serena feels exactly the same way. I mean she has continually brought up our names to every single foster family she's been with. She's run away 15 times, so obviously she wants to stay with us. God, she even wrote our address on her stuffed cat!"

"Objection." Clark stands up. "Miss Halliwell is speaking as if she were the child in question. How can she possibly know how the child feels - or even if Serena IS this happy with them? How do we know that they haven't brainwashed the kid for ulterior motives?"

Before Judge Barker can respond, a voice is heard from the back of the courtroom doors. "Why don't you me yourself?"

The girls, Cole and Mr. Clark turn towards the voice. 

There stood Serena, hand-in-hand with Mrs. Robinson, her social worker, also accompanied by Darryl and Mr. Cowan. 


	7. The Trial: A Surprise Visit

They make their way down the courtroom. Serena smiles a little and waves to the girls cautiously. The girls smile lovingly and wave back.

"Your Honor?" asked Clark suspiciously.

"Mr. Turner?" asked the judge as he glared at him.

"Your Honor, I swear I did not know anything about this," replied Cole.

"That's right, he didn't," replied Mrs. Robinson.

Judge Barker's eyebrows frowned as he saw Mrs. Robinson approach. "Who are you?"

"I am Joanna Robinson, Serena's social worker," she said, still hand-in-hand with Serena.

"And why are you in my courtroom?" asked the judge a little perturbed.

"Sir, Serena insisted on coming to talk to you and we were going to wait for a recess and approach Mr. Turner. We just walked in and as I was about to talk to the bailiff, Serena just burst out with her comment," Mr. Cowan tried to explain.

"And who might you be?" Judge Barker suspiciously asked.

"Oh, pardon me your honor. Mr. Cowan, head of Social Services. Serena has my approval to be here, we were just going to see if it was ok with you, Mr. Turner and the D.A."

"I am sure you understand Mr. Cowan, that this is a private courtroom and you are disrupting it, wasting the court's time AND money!" Judge Barker pauses for a moment as he glances at Serena, who is starting to look a little scared. Barker looks back at them and then adds, "Although your relevance to the case MAY excuse you." He then turns to Darryl. "And Inspector Morris, may I ask why you are involved in this circus charade? You played your part already."

Darryl, looking a little ashamed, replies, "I was out in the hall on a phone call when I saw them come in."

"Mm…" the judge murmurs, although not quite happy.

"Uh, Your Honor, may I have a moment to speak to my clients and try to settle this?" asked Cole.

"Mm…I'll allow it, but quickly Mr. Turner. 5 minute recess and this matter better be settled by the time I return." And with that, he banged his mallet on the table and got up.

Cole nods and then walks over to Mrs. Robinson and Serena. Phoebe gets out of the witness chair and walks over to the crowd. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner," apologizes Mrs. Robinson.

"It's my fault," interjected Serena. "I made them come," she said sadly as she hung her head. 

Cole glances at the girls and then at Serena. "Let's go talk outside for a quick moment."

Once they were in the lobby, they sat themselves on the bench and Serena happily leapt into Phoebe's lap receiving a giant hug. 

Mrs. Robinson tries to explain to Cole. "She _insisted_, and so I went to Mr. Cowan and asked him what he thought -"

"And I give my complete ok on this," interrupted Cowan. "That is, if you and the court will allow her to speak…"

Cole sighed. He then approached Serena who was still seated in Phoebe's lap. Bending down so he could be at eye level, he said gently, "Serena?" Serena looks up at him. "Serena, are you SURE you want to do this?"

Serena nods and says, "Mm hmm. Everybody else gets to talk to the judge. So why can't I?"

Phoebe gently says in a soft voice, "Sweetie…it could be very scary up there…they might ask you not so nice things."

Serena angles her head a little so she can see Phoebe. "I don't care. I wanna make them understand. And…I don't want them to say bad things about you…I have to fight so you can be my family. I have to tell the judge."

The girls smile at her persistence. 

"Serena, are you _absolutely_ sure?" Cole asked sweetly yet firmly.

"Absoposilutly!" replied Serena as she smiled a little.

Cole gets up and turns to Cowan. "You sure it's ok?"

Cowan chuckles and replies imitating Serena, "Absoposilutly!"

Cole sighs. "Ok, let's get back in there…"

They all make their way in and settle back in their seats. Judge Barker enters. "Mr. Turner, is everything cleared up?"

Cole rises and adjusts his tie. "Yes sir, Your Honor. With the court's permission, we'd like to ask young Serena to the stand."

Barker glances over at Clark. "Any objections council?"

Clark shakes his head. "No your honor."

"Very well." Barker then turns to Serena. And gently says, "Serena, I want you to come up here and take this big seat right next to me, ok?"

Serena takes a deep breath and slowly approaches. The bailiff helps her up and she sits down. Her boldness has diminished a little as her fear and nervousness elevates.

Judge Barker turns towards Serena. "Hey there Serena."

"Hi," she said very quietly. 

"Are you nervous?"

Serena nods and looks a little scared.

"Well, you don't have to be scared of anything ok? All we're going to be doing is talking ok."

Serena nods. "Ok." 

"Serena, if it's ok, before we start, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Serena nods. "Can you state your whole name for me?"

"Serena W." She pauses for a moment then adds, "e'cept I don't remember what the W is for…"

The judge chuckles a little. "That's quite alright. Do you know your birthday?"

Serena nods as she looks intently at the judge. "June 5th."

"And how old are you?" 

"I'm seven and a half," Serena said a little quietly.

"Ok, I have one more question; it's a big one."

"Ok," Serena said getting a little nervous.

The judge squinted his eyes a little as he said, "Do you know the difference between telling the truth and lying?"

That was an easy question, thought Serena as she nodded. "Mm hmm."

"Could you tell me what that is?"

Becoming a little more comfortable, Serena began to tell her explanation. "Well, when you tell the truth, it's a good thing and you don't get in trouble. But when you pretend and tell a lie, it's bad and you get in trouble. Like when Melissa lied about eating her vegetables at dinner – she told Miss Jessel that she ate them but she really hid them in her napkin. She got in big trouble after that!"

Paige glances at the other two and smiles sweetly as they all chuckle. Cole smiles a little.

Smiling, the judge turns to Cole. "Ok, Mr. Turner. You may begin."


	8. The Trial: Cole questions Serena

Cole approaches Serena as he tilts his head. Gently, he says, "Hi Serena."

As she holds her stuffed kitty close to her, she softly responds, "Hi."

"Serena, can you tell me why you're here today?" asked Cole with raised eyebrows.

"Because I don't wanna live with anyone else but the Halliwels."

"Just so everyone is clear, can you point to who you are talking about?" asked Cole.

"Ok," said Serena as she lifted herself off the seat a little to get a better view. "Those three nice ladies over there. That's Phoebe, Piper, and…Paige…I just met Paige like um, three days ago, but she's really nice too. They have another sister, Prue…but…she died. But that's ok 'cause she's an angel like my mommy."

Cole smiles, as does the rest of the courtroom. Once Serena warms up, it's very hard to stop her from talking. 

Realizing that she was on a talking spree, Serena caught herself and said, "But yeah, those ladies, the Halliwels. I want to live with them!"

"Now, you've lived with other foster families, haven't you?" Serena nods. Cole, reminding Serena she must be vocal says, "You have to say it so that lady over there can write it down."

Serena glances at a lady who is seated in front of a silly looking typewriter. "Ok. Yes I had a lotta foster families. But I didn't like them, so I ran away."

"Objection. The child clearly has no idea what she wants -- this is ludicrous. It's like when a kid doesn't like an old toy, they move onto another one! What validation can we get from a spoiled little girl?"

At the sound of this, Phoebe and Piper jump in. "She is NOT spoiled, she's the sweetest kid," interjected Phoebe. 

"Serena has got to be the most genuine child I have ever met!" added Piper.

"ORDER!" yelled the judge with his mallet. "I will not tolerate such outbursts in my courtroom!"

"Sorry Your Honor," apologized Phoebe and Piper.

Judge Barker nods in acceptance. Then in reference to the DA's objection he states, "Overruled council. I would like to hear the child's reasoning before I make any judgements." Turning towards Cole, he states, "Mr. Turner, proceed."

"Thank you Your Honor. Now, Serena, why do you want to live with the Halliwels so badly?" 

Serena paused a moment. She knew she had to make her answer good. Her future was depending on it. She angled herself to glance at the girls who looked on lovingly. "Well…there's kinda a lotta reasons why. They take care of me, the have fun with me, they are really really nice to me…Ummmm…they spend time with me, they read to me, they tuck me in at night, they don't think I take up too much time, they hardly ever yell…" Serena pauses for a minute. "I love them and they love me. We're like a family."

"What is this, Barney?" mocked Clark. The judge glared at him with an evil look. "Withdrawn," replied Clark immediately. 

Serena, being the smart little girl she is, replied back sincerely, "I don't need a make-pretend dinosaur to make me feel I got a family. All I need is them." She points to the girls. 

Cole folds his hands as he clears his throat. "Serena, I'm going to ask you just a few more questions, and it might be hard for you to answer. Will it be ok if I ask you to remember the last time you saw your real mother?"

Serena's eyebrows frown a little as she nods. Cole trying to remind Serena to speak, softly whispers, "You have to say it sweetheart."

Serena sighs then says softly, "Ok. I can remember." Serena takes a deep breath. "My mommy was in the hospital 'cause she was really sick, and my daddy had left us, so I had to go to the service for children because I had no one to take care of me. But I got to see my mom before she died…"

Cole squints his eyes a little. "Are you going to be ok to continue?"

Serena presses her lips together. "Yes, I'll be ok."

"Can you tell me what your mom told you?" asked Cole sincerely.

"That she'll always be with me…and she said I was going to have to live with another family, but that I had to wait for a pacific family." The courtroom starts to giggle.

Cole trying to hold back his laughter at her mispronunciation says, "You mean specific?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, a pacific family," insisted Serena.

Giggling, Cole says, "And what did your mom say about this _specific_ family?"

"Well, she said that they HAD to love me, and she said it was more than just saying the words…" started Serena as she squinted her eyes in confusion. Then she added, "She said…you feel it…and then she patted her chest where you hold your hand to your heart during the pledge allegiance, like this…." Serena places her right hand over her heart. "She said you feel it here, and when it feels right there, then that's the pacific family she wants me to have," said Serena.

"Can I ask you one more question?" 

"Yeah, but first…you know what?" interrupted Serena. 

The girls shook their heads playfully. Even under oath she was adorable!

Cole smirking, replied, "What?"

"Before, I didn't understand what she meant. I was just really sad…and every time I was with a foster family, I just got sadder…'cause it wasn't the what my mom told me about…I didn't feel anything."

Cole raised his eyes. "And now?"

"Well, now I feel it!" said Serena honestly as she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

As the girls listen, they get teary eyed. This was the first time they heard Serena talk like this. Cole finishes, feeling that they've won the court over. "No further questions Your Honor."


	9. The Trial: Clark questions Serena

Cole walks back to his seat and the judge then turns to Clark. "Mr. Clark, do you have any questions you'd like to ask the child?"

Clark, pushing his chair out from under him, stands up and replies, "Yes Your Honor, just a few." 

Serena glances at the girls worriedly. Piper motions her hands and mouths the words, "RELAX!" Serena glances back at Clark as he approaches.

"Serena, do you have fun with the Halliwels?"

A smile forms on her face. "Oh yes, lots!"

"They take you places, buy you nice stuff?"

"Yeah! One time they took me to the zoo, and we played in the park, and then they bought me this kitty cat -- it's supposed to be Kit, the cat they have. That way, when I'm not with them, I can hug Kit and she'll send a hug back to them for me. And look, I even wrote down their address on Kit's collar -- that way I'll always remember where they live!"

"Your Honor, this is ridiculous. Bribery is the most popular form to win a kid's heart," rationalized Clark.

Before the judge could respond, Serena spoke up. "I wouldn't care if they didn't take me anywhere. I wouldn't even care if they didn't get me Kit. I'd wanna live with them anyways."

Stumped on what to say next, Clark just glared at Serena. 

Trying to be brave, Serena started up again. "You know…umm…I know you probably think I don't know a lotta stuff, 'cause I'm only 7 and a half. But when I was in trouble…I mean when I was sick, they took better care of me than any of those other foster families would. And since they got pow --" realizing what she was about to say Serena stopped dead in her tracks. The girl's stare intently at her hoping that she was smart enough to correct herself. After a second or two went by, Serena cleared up her sentence. "What I mean is, since they got the power to love me like my mom hoped my new family would, I need to stay with them." 

The girls let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"This is all very touching Serena," Clark approaches the witness stand so that he is face to face with her. "But now, tell me, you do realize that an evil thing happened in their house don't you?" 

Serena stared intently at Clark, and for a split second, she thought saw his eyes glow red. Blinking a few times, Serena tried to regain clarity to make sense of what she just saw, but now his eyes were normal so she just shook it off. But her fear elevates as Clark begins to pound out questions as his voice crescendos. 

"You do realize, that their dear sister Prue was MURDERED in their own home?" asked Clark.

"OBJECTION!!! COUNCIL IS BADGERING THE WITNESS!" yelled Cole.

"Sustained. Council -"

Ignoring the judge and Cole's statements, Clark goes at it again. "Evil things happen there Serena, are you SURE you want to live with them?"

Serena literally is trembling with fear, almost ready to cry. 

"YOUR HONOR, STOP THIS, SHE'S JUST A KID! LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Piper, Phoebe and Paige all at once.

"BAD EVIL THINGS SERENA!" added Clark.

"MR. CLARK!!!" yelled the judge as he slammed his mallet. "ORDER, ORDER ORDER! STOP YOUR SHENANIGANS! THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH!"

Coming back to reality, Clark adjusts his tie. He takes a deep breath. "I apologize Your Honor. I just wanted to make it clear to the child that it may not be safe to -"

"INEXCUSABLE MR. CLARK! YOU ARE THE DISTRICT ATTORNEY FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES," reprimanded the judge. "I am fining you five hundred dollars and am holding you in contempt. You propose more of a danger to her right now than I suspect those girls _ever_ did!" The judge takes a breath. With agitation, Judge Barker says, "Take your seat, District Attorney." He then turns to Serena, who is trying to recover from what she just went through. 

Paige glares and shakes her head at Clark as she watches him sit down. "She's just a kid for God's sakes!" she says in a low whisper. The girls and Cole look on with concern, and just want to grab Serena off of that witness chair, hug her and take her home. They wait for the judge's next words.

Judge Barker turns to Serena. "Are you ok Serena?"

Taking a deep breath, she quivers. "Uh huh…I think so."

Judge Barker nods a little and then says, "Now I know this has been rough on you, so I just want to ask you one more question and this will be all over, ok?"

Serena nods and replies softly, "Ok."

The judge smiles in reassurance. "I want you to tell me, in your own words, without having to answer any questions, about how you feel. Don't worry about Mr. Clark, or Mr. Turner, or anyone. You don't have any direct questions to answer; it's just whatever you want to tell me before you can go sit down."

Serena thinks for a moment. Feeling a little bit more comfortable, she asks, "You mean I can speak from here, and I don't have to worry 'bout the questions?" She points to her heart.

The judge chuckles. "Yes, that is _exactly_ what I mean."

Serena turns to the girls and takes a breath. Her eyes move from left to right, noticing Paige and Piper resting their arms on the table with folded hands. They both give half smiles. Phoebe and Cole are wrapped together arm-in-arm and look on lovingly. All are in anticipation. 

Serena then turns to the judge. "When I'm not with them…it's like…I feel like I have a tummy-ache. I have a hole there…and the hole started when my mommy died, e'cept, now the hole keeps getting bigger and bigger, because no one will let me stay with the Halliwels. I don't understand!" Serena's voice starts to quiver as she shakes her head. She then starts again, "When my mommy left me, I was all alone…for a long long long time! And I don't wanna be alone. I don't want them to go away like mommy did!" Serena bows her head down a little.

Piper places her hand to her heart. She looks over at Phoebe and then at Paige, who have the same awed empathetic reaction.

Serena takes a breath, and then looks back at the judge. "Please Mr. Judge…I really really need them. And I PROMISE I'll never run away again, EVER!!" Serena sighs and then adds, "I just want them to be my family." She pauses for a moment and as the tears begin to welt in her eyes she looks real hard into the judge's and adds quietly, "Please…?"

Judge Barker looks down at his files as he presses his lips together. Serena turns in her seat to see the girls. Piper looks on and naturally smiles, through her glassy eyed expression, with pride and love. Serena wipes her eyes and half smiles back. The judge clears his throat.

"You're done now, sweetheart, you can step down now. And I'd like to ask you to go outside for a moment with Mrs. Robinson while we finish up in here, ok." Serena nods in agreement. The judge then adds, "And I want to thank you for being such a brave little girl!"

Serena looks back at the judge and shyly replies, "You're welcome. And thank you for letting me talk to you."

With a swoop of his head, the judge says, "You're very welcome." He then turns to the courtroom and glances for Mrs. Robinson. "Mrs. Robinson, if you wouldn't mind," he adds, gesturing to take Serena out of the courtroom for the final judgement.

Mrs. Robinson nods and waits for Serena to step down. 

As she passes the girls, she waves cutely and smiles. Phoebe grins ecstatically and gives a thumbs-up. Piper and Paige wave back to her as they look on smiling.

Serena walks to Mrs. Robinson, takes her hand, and the bailiff escorts them out of the courtroom. The doors close, and the scene turns back to Judge Barker.


	10. The Trial: The Judge's Ruling

Adjusting the files in front of him, Judge Barker begins to speak. He clears his throat. "Would either party like to make their closing argument before I give my ruling?"

"Yes Your Honor," replied Clark.

Cole looks at the girls for confirmation. They nod. "We do," answered Cole.

"Very well," the judge agrees. "Mr. Clark, you may conclude."

Clark gets up. "Placing a child in the right home takes a great deal of process - it cannot be sporadically made in one small meeting. Things as important as this need time, and basing the decision on what a _seven_-year-old child wants…well, there's a saying that children don't know what they want." Clark starts motioning with his hands as he steps out of his little tabled area. "A child doesn't want to go to bed; they want a story. But clearly, the child needs rest. Do we appease her for the mere fact that she _wants_ to stay up? Or, for a more relevant example, a child sees a stranger in a car and he is holding toys and candy. The child wants those toys and wants that candy, so she walks to the car; as dangerous as it may be, she walks to it. Now, in this day and age, we educate our children to know _not_ to talk to strange people, _even_ if they are trying to tempt us with nice things." Clark pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. He presses his fingers to his chin, takes a breath and says, "Serena seems like a wonderful smart child, and I'm sure she likes the Halliwells very much. I mean, what child wouldn't like them - especially if they buy them stuffed animals and take them to nice places --"

All of a sudden the room freezes. Cole, Phoebe and Paige turn to look at Piper.

Paige says in a surprised voice, "Piper - you _froze_ the courtroom."

"Yeah?" Piper said as if nothing was wrong with it.

"You can't _freeze_ the closing arguments!" snapped Paige. 

Piper, raising her eyebrows, replied, "Well…I just did!" She smiles sarcastically. "And you know what, I should've done it a long time ago when he was raggin' on Serena!" She sighs, exasperated. "I can't _stand_ this anymore! Why does he continue to make us look like the bad guys? _He's_ the _real_ bad guy!"

Phoebe tries to reason with Piper. "Piper, honey, we just gotta get through this, and please with no magic…for Serena's sake. We agreed to let the real world handle this one…you can't ask yourself to rid the world of the natural bad stuff -- normal people can't be vanquished. Annoying DAs just have to be dealt with. We gotta trust that things are just gonna pan out our way. Let the judge deal with his "demons" and we can save our battles for the supernatural."

Piper sighs. Paige leans over and adds, "You know, she's right Piper. Courtroom's can get _very_ messy, without the help of supernatural demons. Trust me, I should know!"

Sighing again, Piper looks to the back of the courtroom doors, knowing that Serena is behind them somewhere. Pondering for a moment, she says, "Ok, ok…for Serena's sake…no magic…." Reluctantly, she unfreezes the courtroom.

Clark continues his arguments. "But we cannot forget the fact that _two_ **murders** happened in that house!" Squinting his eyes his reiterates, "Two murders!" He pauses again. "How can we with clear conscience send a seven year old to possible murderous people?"

Piper's eyes widen. She looks furious. Paige motions with her hands for Piper to remain cool. Piper presses her lips together in anger and glares at Clark while he continues.

Clark walks over to his desk and grabs a folder of files. "We have numbers of families lined up for Serena…it just takes time to place her with the right, and more appropriate one! But please…the Halliwells? Why, they couldn't even take care of their dear sister Prue! What makes us think they can handle a seven year old child?"

Piper freezes the room again and stands up. "Alright, that's it!" Cole Phoebe and Paige stand up with her to hold her down. "Cole, can't you object or something? ANYTHING?"

Cole, shaking his head, answers, "It's the closing arguments…we can't interrupt. He has the floor now."

"That is freakin' ridiculous!" replied Piper.

"I agree," added Phoebe. "Can't you do something?"

Sadly, Cole answers, "I wish I could…. But no… We'll have the last word, don't worry."

Upset, they all sit down and Piper unfreezes the room.

Clark finishes up. "The defense's testimony was touching - especially Serena's. But what we can't ignore is the fact that placing a child with the best-suited family means that we have to consider all things. And we must ask ourselves, in the end, if living with the Halliwells is the safest place for Serena to be." And with that, Clark turned and took his seat.

The courtroom sat in silence for a few seconds as Cole began to collect his thoughts. Piper glanced back at the courtroom doors…she started to second-guess herself again -- _will_ Serena be safe with them?

Cole gets up. "I was a DA once too, remember. I've seen crime scenes; I've seen families live through murders, some in their own home. And the homeowners very rarely are the culprits. Evil is out there in our world, we cannot deny that fact. Evil people exist out there, some that do horrible things. But the Halliwells…they're just a family. A family with outstretched arms waiting to adopt that wonderful little girl outside. And we are discussing the future _of_ that child. And that is ALL we are discussing - not the past murder of their sister, not some other gullible kid who wants candy and toys. We're discussing Serena - who _desperately_ wants to live with this family. And yes, placing a child in a permanent home takes time. But, we've given it time. We've given it _six months_ time, and in that six-month period, Serena has run away 15 different times. Is it safer to have her roaming the streets of San Francisco - alone, scared, unprotected? We've left her welfare to Social Services and other foster families. But it's time for her to stop running. And after the testimonies we've heard, it is clear that this IS the right family for her. Serena's testimony itself speaks on its own." Cole pauses for a moment as he folds his hands. As he unfolds them, he says slowly, confidently and persistently, "It's time for her to stop running!" And with that, Cole turns and walks to his seat. 

The courtroom remains silent for a moment or two.

Judge Barker folds his hands and looks as if he is in deep thought. The girls look on nervously in anticipation. The judge then begins his ruling. "Placing a child with the best-suited parents is one of the hardest decisions our judicial system has to make. And I agree with Mr. Clark - it takes time and is a long and drawn out process. We must guarantee that the child will be safe… under **_any_** circumstances!" He pauses for a moment. "But I have reviewed Serena's case-file, and that child _has_ been given time -- too much in fact! Children need stability; it's one of the things that make them feel safe and secure. And I can argue the fact that Serena feels safe, secure, protected, cared for, and most importantly, _loved._ And it isn't a result of the overly trusting nature of children as Mr. Clark was trying to imply. In my professional opinion, this is the real thing. And I agree with Mr. Turner - it _is_ time for Serena to stop running. Therefore, I feel that it is in the best interest of the child that she be placed in the permanent custody with the Halliwell family."

The girl's are ecstatic and cannot believe what they are hearing. Piper's eyes widen and they all let out a sigh of relief and hug. The judge interrupts for a final word.

"_Provided_…that you will have a check-up period to make sure things are running smoothly and that Serena is happy and well-cared for."

"Oh you will not have ANY problems in that area," replied Phoebe as she grinned enormously.

With a smile, the judge says, "I'm sure there won't be. I'm ordering adoption papers to be drawn up, and I want a transfer of Serena's records to the Halliwells after everything is squared away at Social Services."

"Will do Your Honor," replied Cole with a smile as he hugs Phoebe. Piper and Paige are ecstatic and hug. 

The judge then concludes, "Now go and give that little girl a good home!" And with that, his struck his mallet and left to is chambers.

Still in shock, Piper with an awed expression hugs Cole and thanks him. 

The courtroom doors open and Serena and Mrs. Robinson are hand-in-hand. The girls turn around to see them. 

Serena glances up at Mrs. Robinson and asks, "So what happened?"

By the look on the girl's faces, Mrs. Robinson knew. "I think you've just found a new home," replied Mrs. Robinson. 

Serena's mouth opens extremely wide and she turns to the girls. She quickly lets go of Mrs. Robinson's hand and jolts to the girls. With outstretched arms, Piper lifts her up and they hug. Phoebe and Paige join in as they all giggle.

Clark takes his briefcase and heads for a side door and without anyone noticing he then vanishes into thin air. 

* * * * * * * *

The scene shifts to the Seer's chambers. Her eyes are a ghostly white but then return to normal. The Source stands nearby. "So, what did you see?" Before she can answer him, Clark appears.

"I thought you said they wouldn't adopt the child?" said Clark who is very annoyed.

"What?? Is he correct Seer? Have the Charmed Ones adopted the child?" asked the Source suspiciously.

The Seer turns to both of them. "Yes. But Golio went too far playing the prosecution. Scaring an innocent child like that wins the humans over any day! You played your part a little too risky Golio."

Golio (Clark) responds, "You said to make it so they wouldn't adopt her. I did what I thought was _necessary_ in the human world!"

The source, dismissing Golio's comments, turns to the Seer. "What do you see Seer?"

"I see destiny being fulfilled. The Charmed Ones will raise Serena. This is how it _should_ be," replied the Seer.

"**_How_** is that possible?" yelled the Source.

"It was what the other side calls "love." Humans are governed by their hearts…it _always_ wins them over," answered the Seer.

Disgusted, the Source then moves towards the Seer. "And the child…?"

The Seer looks straight at the Source. "Being raised by the Charmed Ones is no ordinary thing. Their side shall expect _great_ things from that little one…"

Revolted, the Source turns away in a grunt. The Seer turns ghostly-eyed once again.

* * * * * * * * 

Back in the courtroom, Serena lifts her head off of Piper's shoulders and says, "So you can be my family? The judge said yes? Now I can live with you? You can adopt me?"

As they walk out of the courtroom giggling, they all reply, "Yes! We're now officially a family!"

"YAY!" yelled Serena. She could not stop herself from smiling. 

They exit the judicial building and Piper puts Serena down. Serena turns and faces all three girls. She then goes over to Paige and wraps her arms around her waist. 

Paige, in awe, says sweetly while Serena was still attached to her waist, "What was that for?"

Serena let go of Paige and looked up at her innocently. "For helping me when I was at Social Services." 

Paige smiles sweetly at Serena and then looks up at Piper.

Piper then reminds Serena, "Serena, Paige is our sister remember. She's part of your family now too."

Recollecting this, Serena cutely put her hand to her mouth and says in a cute voice, "Oh yeah, I forgot." She then giggled. Paige smiles on lovingly.

Serena then looks to Cole and says, "You're Mr. Turner, right?"

"Yup! But you can call me Cole." 

Serena motions for him to bend down (because he was really tall). Cole bends down to Serena's level and she then wraps her arms around his neck. Caught off-guard, Cole rubs Serena's back. She lets go of him and says with a smile, "Thank you for everything Cole."

Cole gives an adorable half smile. "You're very welcome Serena. And between you and me…" He then whispers in her ear, "take good care of the girls, 'k, especially Phoebe. I'm gonna need some help every now and then." Serena giggles and he winks at her.

"Hey, hey!" scolded Phoebe. "No secrets!"

Serena laughs and says, "Sorry Phoebe…you can't know!"

Phoebe gives a cute face and then says as she tickles Serena briefly, "Oh alright. I'll get it out of you sooner or later! But for now, what do you say we celebrate our victory with ICE CREAM?"

Serena's mouth opens wide and she jumps up and down. "Yeaaahh!" 

They all giggle and Phoebe smiles and says, "Let's go!" and she places her hand out for Serena to grab.

The all make their way down the steps of the judicial building and in the distance, Serena is heard rambling as a little kid normally does:

"You know, I was really scared up there and I thought that they wouldn't let you adopt me but they did! And you know what else? I like that judge! He was nice, but he smelled funny…"

Serena's talking dies down as the scene fades out.

THE END

***Sorry it took me FOREVER to finish it, and sorry for leaving everyone hanging. School comes first. But **PLEASE** let me know what you thought!!!****


End file.
